Unspeakably Red
by mariteri
Summary: Red goes to a very secret source for information-Hermione Granger. Rated T for implied violence.


**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter or The Blacklist nor any of the characters therein. The author of this fanfiction doesn't make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**I know this must be getting old, but really these ideas just pop into my head. It is write them out or have them go to waste. And I just couldn't have that! Read! Enjoy! Review!**

**…**

**Unspeakably Red**

The woman walked across the quad with an air of purpose, an almost inordinate amount of grace, and a nearly tangible power that had Elizabeth turning to look over to Red who was watching the woman still. Her sleek brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she was dressed in a charcoal grey business suit. Her eyes were framed with thick brown eyeglass frames making her already large amber eyes stand out all the more. She didn't look like the photo of the woman they were meeting, but Red was solely focused on her, making Elizabeth wonder if this was the one they were supposed to be meeting.

"That doesn't look like her picture," she said.

"Of course she doesn't," he sighed, folding his paper. "I told you that there was a possibility that she would arrive incognito." He stood up. "And she has. Are you coming along with me, Lizzie? She's a fascinating woman. Why what she could tell you about The British Museum alone could have you thrilled."

"We didn't come here to hear about the British Museum," she told him, getting up as well. "Let's see what she has to say, shall we?"

When they approached her, it was Liz that took the lead. "Ms. Granger?" The woman looked up, her brown eyes sharp as she studied the woman before her. "I'm Agent Keen and this is…"

"Red," the smooth contralto voice had the older man smiling as the two went to each other and hugged. "It's so good to see you." Pulling back, she murmured, "I heard about Luli. Know that you do not grieve alone. Her spark was a brilliant one and I was honored to have known her." He nodded to this. "Her family is now receiving a stipend every month, as per her bequest if anything should have happened to her."

"Thank you," he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now introduce me to your Lizzie."

"His what?" came from Elizabeth, which only had the other woman laughing softly. "I am not his anything!"

"A stubborn one? I like her already," she murmured.

"I knew you would," he said, turning around to face Liz. "Agent Elizabeth Keen, this is Dr. Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my Lizzie."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, Elizabeth," Hermione said, offering her hand to the other woman.

"Uh, you too," she said, shaking her hand.

"So do tell, Hermione, what were you able to find out?"

She lifted a portfolio and pulled out several pictures, as well as several other sheets of paper. "It's as you surmised, Tom Keen is alive and in the United States. He's been hopping about, but more than anything he's been living out of a used car." She handed him the photos. "He's been buying everything with cash, trying to stay off the grid. But as you can tell, he's been failing miserably in this pursuit."

Pictures of him in a hoody, watching someone—but Elizabeth didn't know who.

"Who is he…?" But then it struck her who he was following. "Me?"

Hermione didn't say anything about that, but told Red, "He's armed at all times. We were able to take an assessment and what it comes down to is this—yes, she very well may be in danger, but he's waiting for something or someone to make his move. I am sorry to say we don't know what that may be."

"No, no, this is excellent," he told her.

"Pardon me for asking, but what are you a doctor of, Hermione?"

"Snippy one, isn't she?" she asked, looking to Red. But then she looked over to Liz once more, "I have several degrees, but until you either become my parent or spouse what they are is immaterial."

Several pops were to be heard in that moment, which had both Liz and Red looking around in alarm.

"What was that?" Elizabeth demanded through her cell.

"We thought it was gun fire," Ressler answered, as he was looking down to the prone form in front of him. "We were wrong. Someone took out two snipers in nests on two of the buildings. We were able to take out the other two before they could make a move."

"Are they dead?"

"No, that's just it. They're just out cold," he told her. "Whomever did this knew what they were doing."

Liz turned slowly to face the woman still speaking with Red. "Okay. I-I, uh, I'll talk to you later."

She hung up her cell and kept staring at the woman. Hermione turned to look at her with a grin. "What's the matter, Agent Keen?"

"There were four snipers on the roof tops surrounding us…"

"Only four?" she asked, looking round them. "But there are at least seven lines of sight I can see from here alone." Looking back to her, she inquired, "Are you sure…" Her own mobile rang and she pulled it out. "Yes?" She listened. "Good. Call me if anything else occurs." And she hung up. "You'll find snipers on the roofs of the other three buildings as well, Agent Keen." She looked over to Red. "And I must be off. Keep what I gave you and I will alert Dembe if I find more."

"Thank you so much," Red told her. "Give your husband my best."

"I'll reserve that for myself and give him my own," she told him, making him laugh.

"Minx!" he said, his laughter breaking Elizabeth out of the fog she was in.

"Are you MI6? You know the issues that could arise if it's found out that…" The woman just grinned at her words.

"Really, Agent Keen, not everyone plays by the rules," she said casually. "But know this the answer is no, we do not work for MI6. What we are is…" She chuckled. "None of your business." She looked to Red, winked at him and turned her heel, leaving.

A moment later a tall dark haired man dressed in all black joined her. The man gave them a hard, assessing look before nodding to Red.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"The man is her husband," he answered. "A dark man with a mysterious past who is very protective of his wife." The man slipped his arm over her shoulder just then. "He loves her very much."

Elizabeth turned on him. "Who does she work for? We don't even know if this information is legitimate!"

His blue eyes went hard and he said, "It is. You may not know her, but I do. And I'm telling you, if you can't trust her to trust me."

"Why?!"

He let out a long tired sigh. "There are times that I don't even know anymore."

Red walked away, forcing Elizabeth to follow him. "Okay, I may not trust you completely."

"I knew that already," he replied dryly.

"But why can't you tell me about Hermione?"

He laughed. "Because you'd never believe me in a million years."

There were more popping sounds and she turned to look over to what had made them. She didn't know what to expect, but Dr. Granger and the man she had been walking with were gone from sight. Pursing her lips, she turned to Red.

"So you're asking me to take it on faith that she and her work are trustworthy?"

"Yes." He grinned pressing a single finger to her lips. "And please, just stop now. You're not three years old anymore and you're not an owl." Lifting his finger, he added, "Who may be what you want to ask about, but it is also something that in this case you aren't going to get an answer to."

"I don't even get a hint?" This managed to get a snort out of him.

"Really, Lizzie, you must make up your mind! Are you going to be a hard ass today or playful?"

"You mean I can't be both?"

Shaking his head, he said nothing and waited for Liz to slip into the car before he joined her.

**The end**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. I saw that there wasn't a single Harry Potter crossover with the Blacklist and this idea popped into my head. It had to be done! LOL! Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
